


mornings are best spent with you

by kstrumpets



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, does this count as a sickfic, hangovers, lots of sexual innuendos, yamato is horny even when he's hungover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstrumpets/pseuds/kstrumpets
Summary: “Guess you’ll just have to take care of me, then.” Yamato smirked. “What better way to spend the day than with you two, anyways?”“Not with you sick in bed,” Mitsuki shot back with a frown.--------yamato wakes up with a hangover. at least his boyfriends are sometimes willing to take care of him





	mornings are best spent with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! this is my first piece for the i7 flash bang for 2019, and i worked with [@marsaysays](https://twitter.com/marsaysays)/[@marshyartsy](https://twitter.com/marshyartsy)!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this entirely self-indulgent polythag

Yamato winced as he woke up. The sun glared into his eyes, and he scowled at the offending light. The last he remembered, the shades were closed when they went to bed; Nagi or Mitsuki must have opened them while he was still asleep.

Groaning, Yamato flipped over and put a pillow over his head to block out how bright everything was. Once his eyes weren’t overwhelmed, the pounding headache and nausea became more obvious. He groaned again as discomfort overtook him.

He tried to relax and empty his mind so he didn’t have the pain and nausea to think about, but as he zoned out he didn’t notice the bed dip. Then his pillow was ripped off of his head, and he grimaced as light stabbed into his eyes again.

“Jeez, old man, you slept through all our alarms.” Despite his words, Mitsuki’s tone was hushed, and he didn’t sound genuinely upset. “You didn’t go overboard on the beer last night, did you?”

Yamato groaned instead of actually replying. Since he didn’t want to open his eyes, he blindly sought out Mitsuki, pressing his face against his boyfriend’s stomach as soon as he wrapped his arms around him. His squirming caused Mitsuki’s shirt to ride up, so he was pressed against bare skin.

“Get off!” Mitsuki protested, although his tone lacked any bite. “We gotta get ready to go soon.” He sounded regretful; Yamato didn’t blame him—he knew that if he had the choice, he would rather spend the day in bed with his boyfriends. 

“But Mitsuuu,” Yamato whined, squeezing Mitsuki’s waist just a little more for emphasis as he flicked his tongue out to tease his skin.

Mitsuki’s abdomen jumped and he let out a sharp breath. “W-we don’t have time for that.”

Yamato knew that, but he just wanted to see Mitsuki’s cute reaction. He pulled away and sat up with a smug grin, except he changed positions too quickly and ended up grimacing instead. Groaning, he held his forehead between his thumb and finger and squeezed his eyes shut. He’d almost forgotten about his hangover.

“Owww—Onii-san’s not gonna make it, Mitsu. Tell Musashi I love her.”

“You’re not gonna die. This isn’t even your first hangover!” When Yamato cracked open an eye, he saw that Mitsuki was staring at him unamused. “Let’s get some water and medicine in you.”

Yamato didn’t have a chance to protest before his glasses were put in the hand not cradling his head. He released his forehead so he could put them on, and his eyes hurt a little less once they weren’t being strained.

“I don’t wanna move, Mitsu,” he grumbled.

Instead of answering, Mitsuki exited the room, leaving Yamato staring at the cracked door in confusion. His complaining never worked, so he knew Mitsuki couldn’t have been getting the water and medicine himself, but he had no idea what was going to happen.

It didn’t take very long for the door to open again, but when Nagi followed Mitsuki into the room, Yamato froze. The mischievous grins on their faces said they were up to something, and he had a feeling that he was about to be their next victim.

“Yamato,” Nagi started, and his voice was thankfully hushed, so he probably knew about the hangover, “Mitsuki told me you need some help getting out of bed.”

Yamato didn’t answer and hid his face on the mattress. He would’ve shoved it in a pillow, but Mitsuki had confiscated them all. However, neither Nagi nor Mitsuki said anything, and Yamato had no idea what was about to happen until he was suddenly picked up. He yelped and struggled, but Nagi’s grip was unyielding, and he was soon thrown over his shoulder.

Helpless, Yamato resigned to his fate as he was carried out of the room, flopping his arms against Nagi’s back. At least he had clothes on.

Once he got dumped on the couch, Yamato put the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. “Save me from my pain, Nagi, Mitsu. How will I carry on?” His antics were worth it to see the upward quirks of his boyfriends’ lips.

“I will save you, Yamato. You will see the light of another day.” Nagi put his hand over his chest before he rushed off to the kitchen.

“Nagi! Wait up! Do you even know where the medicine is?” Mitsuki called, following him.

Yamato sank deeper into the couch once his boyfriends were out of sight, looking around. No one else was in the common area—weird, since Mitsuki said they had work that day. Whatever time it was, the sun was out, so it wasn’t early enough that everyone else was sleeping in.

A crash came from the kitchen followed by Mitsuki scolding Nagi, but it didn’t sound like anything broke, so Yamato wasn’t too concerned. A moment later, Nagi walked back over, dragging his feet.

He dropped his head, looking dejected. “I give you my deepest apologies, Yamato. I was exiled before I could save you.”

Yamato laughed softly as he shifted to give Nagi a place to sit. “You did your best, Nagi. Your efforts will be remembered, even if I don’t make it.”

He really should have seen it coming, but he was still surprised when Nagi opted to lay on him instead of sitting in an open spot.

“If you wanted to save me, why are you crushing me?” Yamato complained, his voice strained under Nagi’s weight. Still, he reached up to softly run his fingers through Nagi’s hair.

“You could say that I have a crush on you,” Nagi answered simply.

Yamato felt his face heat up, hand stilling. Even after how long they had been together, Nagi still managed to fluster him on a regular basis. The weight on him seemed to multiply; even though Nagi’s face was close, he was far enough away that he’d have to be the one to initiate any kisses with how Yamato was pinned.

“It’s too early for this,” Yamato whined. “Onii-san’s heart can’t take it.”

Nagi finally closed the distance and pressed a kiss to Yamato’s lips. However, Nagi pulled away much too soon, leading Yamato to chase after him desperately. He tightened his grip on Nagi’s hair when their lips connected again. The kiss was addictive; Nagi alone could lift any hangover. His soft lips made Yamato melt, and even the smallest hint of his tongue sent a lightning bolt of need through him. Before anything could be deepened, Nagi pulled away again, leaving Yamato breathless and trembling.

He had been so captivated by the kiss that he didn’t notice Mitsuki come back until he said something. “Let him take his medicine, Nagi.” He held up the cup in his hand to emphasize his point.

Nagi got off him reluctantly, and though Yamato could sit up now, he was disappointed at the loss of contact. He downed the medicine in one gulp, tipping the cup back to finish the water as quickly as possible so as not to waste a single moment with his boyfriends. In his haste, he spilled water down his shirt, causing him to flinch, which in turn made him spill more.

Mitsuki started laughing, and Yamato glared at him out the corner of his eye. “Sorry, sorry. Why are you in such a hurry that you’re getting more water on you than in you?”

When the cup was empty, Yamato answered, “Gotta spend as much time as I can with you two before we have to leave.”

Mitsuki and Nagi shared a glance, which confused him further. “About that…,” Mitsuki started.

“We have the day off! We don’t have to go anywhere!” Nagi finished, pulling both Mitsuki and Yamato into an embrace.

Yamato grunted as he fell onto the couch again, his boyfriends practically burying him. Then Nagi’s words registered. “Wait, why did you drag me out of bed so early if we don’t even have anything to do today?”

Mitsuki raised his eyebrows. “Did you forget what day it is?”

“I don’t even know the time,” Yamato drawled. “You’re lucky I can even remember my own name right now.”

Nagi seemed to get even heavier as he shifted. “It’s our six month anniversary!” he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

Realization hit Yamato. The time really flew by. “I guess it is, huh?” He looked between his boyfriends, his expression softening. “And you wanted to spend the day with me, didn’t you?”

“Nagi got straight to the point, but yeah. Did you really have to go overboard with the booze last night, though?” Mitsuki flicked Yamato’s forehead so lightly that it didn’t even sting. “Now you’re sick, old man!”

“Guess you’ll just have to take care of me, then.” Yamato smirked. “What better way to spend the day than with you two, anyways?”

“Not with you in bed,” Mitsuki shot back with a frown. He must have realized what he said—or saw Yamato’s smirk grow—since he quickly added, “Sick. Sick in bed.”

Yamato wasn’t going to let that slide. “Not in bed, huh? Does that mean you want to try somewhere less vanilla?”

“Shut up, you pervert!” Despite his miffed tone, Mitsuki was smiling.

“If you just wanted dirty talk, you just had to ask,” Yamato teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Groaning, Mitsuki dropped his face onto Yamato’s chest. “Nagi, let me up. I can’t be around him anymore.” Snickers slipped through while he spoke, breaking the illusion that he was annoyed.

In response, Nagi just pressed Mitsuki onto Yamato even further. Mitsuki squirmed, making wordless sounds of protest, before he must’ve given up and went limp. Yamato couldn’t move, so anything else that would happen would depend on Nagi, who placed a kiss on the back of Mitsuki’s head.

“_Oh!_ Are we just going to be on the couch all day?” Nagi asked as though he wasn’t responsible for their current situation.

“I can’t move. Also, I think my arm is going numb,” Yamato replied.

At that, Nagi finally relented. Yamato sat up, wrapping his arms around Mitsuki’s waist when he started to stand up. His boyfriend yelped as he got pulled onto his lap without warning. Nagi sat next to them, all but pressed to Yamato’s side.

“Do you really have to do that?” Mitsuki complained, though he gave in almost instantly, slumping against his captor.

Nagi turned on the cushion and pulled them into a tight hug, drawing a grunt from both of them. “I love you two.” He pressed a kiss to Mitsuki’s ear and tightened the embrace even further.

Mitsuki squirmed, letting out a flustered, strained squeak. “I love you guys, but do I have to be squished against the horny old man?” Ears red, he contradicted his complaint by sinking further into Yamato’s lap.

Yamato smirked, pressing a brief kiss to the back of Mitsuki’s neck, and leaned in towards his boyfriend’s ear. “That’s not what you said last night,” he teased in a low tone.

“I—you—” Flustered, Mitsuki visibly swallowed before he tried again. “Sh-shut up. You’re not fair.”

“I never said I was trying to be fair,” Yamato purred.

Mitsuki didn’t reply, and even the back of his neck was red. Pleased, Yamato let up, letting out a content sigh. He closed his eyes and let his head fall against Nagi, comforted by the fact he was with the two people he loved most.

“I love you, Nagi, Mitsu. Happy anniversary.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183555487@N05/48559499787/)

**Author's Note:**

> the link to the art is [here](https://twitter.com/marshyartsy/status/1162808175474696192?s=20)! make sure you rt and show appreciation for the amazing art that came with the fic!!!
> 
> my twitter is [@mitsumomos](https://twitter.com/mitsumomos)! if you want to see me yell about mostly pythag trio, re:vale, and re:pythag, feel free to follow!


End file.
